You And Me
by justsomeone2010
Summary: Inspired by Lifehouse's You and Me. Spin-off from Ave Maria. Thor takes Maria to Asgard to marry her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Thor had proposed a month ago. Just a month.

Now Maria stood in the church, the very chapel outside which her parents were buried, dressed in flowing white. A month; and now she was to be married.

Maria's palms were sweaty as they held the small, modest bouquet of red roses, fighting the urge to brush them down the skirt of her dress. Not now, she thought. Now she had to calm down and get busy marrying the God of Thunder.

But she wasn't_ here_ to get married. She was here for personal reasons; Maria knelt at the altar, her hands clasped around her flowers together in prayer, her head bowed. Thor stood just behind her. She wasn't sure what she was praying for. For courage, for her parents to be proud, for luck, for strength in case she couldn't come back… she just prayed.

Her heart thumped in her chest and she knew she was running out of time. She was almost late for her own wedding!

A gentle hand touched at her shoulder, and she knew her time was up, that she could delay it no longer. "Maria." Thor's soft voice breathed from behind her. "We must go."

Maria let her eyes open – they were wide as she crossed herself, trying to steady the frantic heartbeat that wrestled within her corseted chest. "_Amen_." shuddered from her.

Her fingers slowly wound up to Thor's at her shoulder and she gripped his fingers, squeezing them as if he were leaving her rather than about to bind himself to her forever. She was scared; she needed him. "Okay." She breathed shakily, letting his strong hand help her up to her feet.

The shirt of her dress pooled around her as she straightened up and turned to the man she would be calling husband in a few hours. No expense had been spared on her dress – they had gone for the works. Thor's limitless supply of endless gold could bring them riches that made Maria's head spin, but she was adamant not to use any of it unless it was an emergency.

Small, she'd wanted. Small, with little attention. Of course, Thor hadn't allowed that. It wasn't in his nature; he wanted to spoil her, she knew. Besides, it wouldn't do for the prince of Asgard to marry outside the adoration of his kingdom and subjects. His parents hadn't even met Maria yet, for Heaven's sake!

The wedding dress had suffered no neglect then. Even for the short rush of time, it had been perfect. The bodice hugged her figure down to her upper hips, where the skirt bloomed delicately from the widest part of her body. The ruffles tumbled floatingly to the ground, the long graceful veil flowing from its source within Maria's loosely bundled curls on the back of her head. A small glitter of jewels shone from the humble tiara-like accessory Maria wore on the top of her head, just before her dark fringe swept forward loosely to be tucked behind her ear. The roses in her lace gloved hands added a nice splash of colour to the mix, highlighting everything to a glorious degree.

She had to be grand for the people of Asgard to see her. Their future king's marriage was no small affair. Maria's head felt light as she thought of all the people that would be there, watching her, and her arm loped through Thor's as he gently led her from the church.

Maria's eyes drank in every inch of it as the door crept nearer, not knowing when she'd next see this place. She gripped Thor's arm to carry her forward, near forgetting how to walk in her dread.

The church was small and humble, its old stone walls as honest and bare as they day they were laid. Tall, thin glass windows stretched high around them, the ceiling pointed sharply. The front of the church was well adorned, the front risen on a platform that bore the stand at which the vicar would preach, the table, still laden with the plate and goblet for communion, and the organ. The floor was stone cobbled, the pews wooden and stiff.

Maria didn't mind. She loved it. This place was home to her, the source of comfort throughout her whole life. Then they were outside, and it was all behind her. Maria's fingers clawed into the scaled armour on Thor's arm.

"You… you're sure about this?" Her voice stammered in her throat as they cleared the cobbled, low gated wall that surrounded the church, into the clear, deserted country dust path outside. Her round orbs gleamed up at him hopefully. "One hundred per cent sure?"

She half hoped he'd say no. That he wasn't sure. That the whole idea was bad and they should just call it off and stay in the safe sanctuary of Maria's home and get on with their new Earthly lives. That would be good. Safe. Dependable. Nothing could go wrong if Thor would only change his mind.

Except Thor was never unsure about anything. And as before, his certainty hadn't wavered.

"Of course I'm sure." He insisted in that deep voice of his, smile and eyes so alight with happiness. "My mother and father are excited to meet you, and I am keen for you to see my homeland."

Maria sighed, heart sinking with poignant anxiety. She'd have to go through with it after all then – Thor was taking her to Asgard.

They stood in the deserted pathway with Thor dressed in all his shimmering armoured glory and Maria in her wedding dress, waiting to embark on the greatest adventure of her life. The clouds swirled for the powerful shard that was embedded in the head of Thor's mighty hammer, grasped in his spare hand. They'd been lingering for a while. Now their time had come.

In seconds that power would transport them across worlds – literally! Maria gulped at the thought and looked around, though there was no one but sheep on the next hill to answer her worried stare.

Thor must have seen the troubled look in Maria's eyes as she averted her gaze; his arm slowly snaked free of hers and wound around her back, gently easing her close. Her eyes glanced up as he did so, her hands finding the muscular swell of his chest. He leaned down, his lips by her ear. "And I want you as my wife, Maria." He breathed, the hot air sending shivers down Maria's spine as it hit her skin.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she basked in it, trying to gather her wits from what Thor so easily reduced her to.

"What if they don't like me?" she finally fretted, letting her eyes blink open to the god, his eyes lifted to the skies he commanded. Thunder crashed overhead. Her eyes closed again lightly. "And if you make it rain I swear I'll kill you."

Thor's intent blue orbs dropped down to hers and the boyish smile that she loved so much was back in a heartbeat, Maria blinking her eyes open just in time to see it form. "Of course they will like you." He reassured firmly pressing a loving kiss to Maria's forehead. "They will have no choice. I do not plan to ever fall in love with another."

Maria's eyes gleamed up at him, unconvinced.

Thor chuckled and let his arm wind round her shoulders, drawing her close to his side. "My father gave me a shard of the Tesseract to reach you, Maria. He would not have done so if he so disapproved of our union."

He tossed his hammer in the air as if for emphasis, catching it casually by the handle as if it were nothing more than a tennis racket. Maria had seen different; she'd seen that hammer crush Chitauri bodies and wield thunder at its master's command, a deadly weapon fitting of a god like Thor. He was just so incredible.

"Hold on to me tightly," Thor instructed, lifting his eyes to the skies once more. "And do not let go. Not for anything. Do you understand?"

Maria nodded, gulping through her dry throat. Her arm hugged the god's waist tightly. "Hold on, don't let go. I've got it." Her eyes flowed his to the storm above, wondering

"It will be quick. But sharp. It will feel like we are being torn apart but you mustn't surrender to it in the second it prevails. I shan't let go of you, I swear." The god's hand found her waist and knocked her firmly to his side, bumping her hip lightly with his. "And then we shall be in Asgard before you can blink."

Maria's brow furrowed with concentration, trying to fill her head with thoughts of focus rather than blinding panic of what lay of the other side of their journey. A foreign realm, with foreign people. Two of those people being the King and Queen – Thor's parents. It didn't get much more nerve wracking than that! What if they didn't like her? What if she was too weak as a mortal, or just too different…

"And if you do not cease your worries, I fear we shall never leave this cursed village."

The smile spread instinctively at Thor's teasing words, and Maria let her arms hug tightly around the god's waist as she giggled into his chest plate. His hand stiffened on her back. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Maria didn't let herself even think about it, for fear she'd cower out in terror: "Ready." She nodded.

Her arms instantly felt the strain. In the vital seconds she knew she was being whisked from her words it felt like Thor was being pulled from her, as if the grip in her arms was somehow slackening even though she hadn't meant it to. She clung tighter, just in case. Her eyes screwed shut against whatever she might see around, focussing her mind only on keeping her hold around Thor's waist strong and dependable. It wouldn't do for Thor's wife to be lost en route to their own wedding.

But just as Thor promised, it was over swiftly. The solidity of ground had never left underneath her feet but gravity seemed to grip back harder than she remembered, thudding up so hard she stumbled forward, half falling against Thor's chest.

A gasp left her, and she vaguely wondered if there was air in the void-travel space for her to breathe – then she realized the answer didn't matter anymore.

A deafening cheer drowned out any thoughts she might have had about her arrival, overwhelming her with the sheer fact that _she was there_! The familiar rumble of Thor's chest told her he was laughing along at the greeting. Her arms felt locked around Thor as the wave of attention crashed over, freezing her though her eyes were screwed shut against it.

She didn't want to open them, to see all those people she could hear and feel watching her. It might be more than her heart could take, she thought fearfully. The last thing she wanted was to faint at the final hurdle.

Thor, it seemed, wasn't going to give her much of a choice; his finger hooked gently under her chin and guided her up from his chest, lifting her innocently blinking eyes to his. She tried to focus on the cool blue orbs… but the blinding flash of gold from all around her was too distracting.

She found herself sinking into the safe confines of Thor's arms as her gaze washed either side of her and she drank in the full magnitude of what surrounded her. It was like the crowd at a concert – only ten times over!

"Oh sweet mother of God." Her lips mumbled in shock as the feeling left her limbs, her whole body going numb.

They stood in some sort of hall, huge by any standard Maria had ever seen! The roof was held up by golden coloured pillars, clear blue sky filling the gaps, telling her the place was elevated on some sort of stepped platform. She had no doubt they were filled to the brim with people too. There was no end to the heads she saw, all with smiling, cheering faces as they greeted the arrival of their crown prince and his bride.

So many eyes … all on her. Her knees felt uncomfortably weak, and her fingers clung to Thor's armour to keep her upright. She wasn't sure even that would have worked if Thor's hand hadn't firmed around her waist.

"Come Maria." His voice boomed jovially over the crowd, guiding to her shoulders as he eased her back from his body.

Maria didn't have the voice to answer. For that Thor was grateful, as he stepped through the crowd to where he knew the center to be, leading her with a gentle hand at the small of her back. She followed with wide, started eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Thor grinned.

She looked magnificent. A dazzling image of white with red roses and red luscious lips, dark, seductive hair – he could feel every male eye on his woman appreciatively, in ways that would have angered him if he wasn't sound in the knowledge she was about to become his forever. _Let them stare_, he thought, Maria is a fine woman. And those looks would be the only experience with Maria they would ever have. _Let them indulge themselves_, Thor thought.

Thor led her past the line of fine soldiers into the cleared aisle running from the grand doors to Odin's throne, where his father sat, and his mother stood beside. A smile blossomed.

Maria's eyes followed his down the aisle, a breath leaving her as soon as she was clear of the sea of people, but she could still feel thousands of gazes upon her, examining her. Including the two ahead of her. The two of the King and Queen of Asgard.

The breath locked in her chest and she froze, knowing she must look like a Barbie doll all made up and stiff. Suddenly, she started to feel self-conscious. She started the curse how narrow the dress made her waist look and how wide her hips. Was the outline too curvy, too alluring? Was her autumn red lipstick too bold? Was her hair too purposely scruffed?

She could feel her hands start to tremble, and started to think she'd drop her bouquet if she kept up like this. Thor's fingers gently secured her free hand and guided her arm to fold under and around his.

He was beaming as his arm linked through hers and he took a step towards his parents. Maria stumbled with him, absolute fear written on her face.

Thor was grateful for the deafening cheers as he walked Maria down the aisle. "Relax." He said quietly, loud enough for Maria to hear him. He knew she did from the way she jumped on his arm. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Maria. They love you."

It was true. The cheers and screams came from every angle, but every eye was drawn to Thor's bride, giving her a taste of the adoration Thor was used to.

He showed her off proudly, knowing she looked absolutely stunning by the standards of any world. He drank up the applause, the cheers, knowing that this was the best day of his life. He'd missed his home. He'd missed his parents. But it was just made all the sweeter that he saw them all again with Maria at his side. He could read the joy, the smiles on his parents' faces getting bigger with every step he took.

"Thor, I'm scared." Maria breathed. Thor could feel her arm trembling against his.

His smiled on, hand crossing to her fingers in the crook of his arm and squeezed reassuringly. "I love you, Maria." He grinned. He knew nothing he could say to her would ease her fear. "Smile."

The words made Maria's heart skip a beat and her lips curved obediently, instinctively. Her eyes were locked on the royals ahead, getting closer with every second.

The woman was kind faced, her elaborate hair pulled up in a regal twist, the dress on her body champagne coloured and elegant. She looked every part the Queen Maria would expect. The man sat on the throne wore armour, his right eye covered with a golden eye patch, his wizened white hair and beard completing his kingly appearance. The staff in his hand just bled importance, but Maria was more concerned with the objects at the Queen's side – the table, bearing a goblet and an apple.

She gulped; the objects that would make her one of them officially.

Frigga smiled gloriously as Maria and Thor reached the first step to ascend them to the royals' level, lifting the couple up and into the view for all to see. Odin's smile shone through his eyes more than anything else.

Maria tried to force her heart to steady its frantic beat as she stepped up the steps, taking her slow, careful time to make sure she didn't fall. It was a very real possibility with how nervous she felt right now.

The King rose from his seat as the couple approached, and Maria's heart dropped into her stomach as she paused, blind anxiety finally getting the better of her. Her breaths came in fast gasps. She felt like crying, feeling all those eyes on her back, pinning her I place with absolute fear, despite the joyous occasion that lay ahead of her, the kind looking people waiting to accept her.

But she couldn't do it. Her fingers gripped at Thor's painfully tight. "Thor." It came out as a breath, dripping of terror.

Her eyes were wide and locked ahead, staring at nothing in her frozen panic. Thor finally let his smile drop. He shamelessly turned to face her, his arm unlinking from hers. His palm cupped her far cheek and guided her to gently face him, his other hand at her shoulder to angle her body round. Once facing him, he let his lips curve again, his hands cupping either side of her beautiful face adoringly.

"It's alright, Maria." He soothed softly, his bright eyes staring patiently into her wide startled ones, trying to unlock their tension within. "I'm right here. Everything's okay."

He curled one hand and gently ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek, brushing a strand of dark curled hair out of her face, letting nothing obscure his view of her. Her red, kissable lips were hovered apart, trembling slightly.

Thor ignored the crowd behind, ignored his parents in front – all he cared about was the wonderful woman with him there. He leaned forward and grazed her lips with his. "Just look at me." He told her softly, letting his thumb stroke her cheek lovingly. "Only me. I'm here. Now listen to me: we're going to take two more steps and you won't even know there's anyone but us there. I promise. Two more steps and we will be married."

He watched patiently as the panic started to be taken over with recognition, Maria finally coming back to her senses at Thor's voice. She blinked, and the gap between her lips thinned as she actually _saw_ him.

Thor smiled lovingly. "You trust me, don't you, Maria?" he breathed, letting the warm air wash over her face.

Maria breathed it in, and the last of her awareness snapped into place. "With my life." She replied without hesitation.

Thor's smile widened. "For now, all I need is your hand."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maria slipped her fingers into Thor's outstretched hand, feeling herself trembling. She let herself get lost in his comforting orbs. The rhythm of his steady breath eased her frantic heart, and Maria tried to calm herself down; passing out in front of the kingdom she was supposed to become Queen of would not go down well.

She pushed out a levelled lungful of air, reining her terror at last. Still, her eyes moistened with unshed, fearful tears.

Thor didn't fail to notice; his spare hand cupped her cheek. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

Maria gulped before she answered. Her eyes blinked furiously to stop her from crying. She'd ruin her make up and she didn't want to look anything but perfect for Thor. She was probably already making a disgrace of herself already by freezing like this. "Scared." she finally shuddered.

Thor's smile was more than considerate. So soft and unbothered by the fact she was openly freezing in fear in front of his whole home kingdom that it made Maria's heart bleed with adoration. God, she loved him. This was why she was marrying him; he made everything better without even trying. Just one smile, and the world could melt away and Maria wouldn't care a whit.

"How did Monday go?" He asked softly.

For a second, Maria's eyes just blinked. Then they flittered anxiously to the side, grazing fleetingly over the crowd below them. Her orbs stayed wide and glistening, her nervous breaths picking up slightly. "You..." she gulped, trying to keep her voice level. "You really want to talk about that now?"

Thor's shoulders shrugged. "Why not?" He smiled, letting his thumb brush lovingly over her cheek. "How was the film?"

"I..." Maria drew in a deep breath, but Thor kept his hand at her cheek, refusing to let her look away. Her orbs stayed locked on his, as if they were the only two people in the room. "It was good. I liked it."

Thor smiled. He knew that if they were not surrounded by an entire kingdom, Maria's response would have been much more enthusiastic, but as it was... she'd gone to the cinema with her friends. Almost like a goodbye party that they didn't know the true meaning of. Thor knew she was upset her friends couldn't even know about her wedding, let alone attend, but there was no way to bring them to Asgard and keep them oblivious to the 'different realm' thing. There was no choice.

"How was the man you are so fond of?"

That snapped Maria back to life. Her eyes widened, flickering to her future mother and father-in-law as her cheeks flushed with colour. "I am _not_ fond of Daniel Craig!" she hissed under her breath.

Thor let his smile bloom into a chuckle, seeing her embarrassment take forefront over her fear. Good, he thought as her shoulders dropped their high tension.

"Thor!"

He forced his laughs into submission, pressing his lips together to keep them contained at Maria's endearing protest. He'd achieved his aim; she wasn't dominated by her fear anymore. It looked positively forgotten, her mind more concerned with implying to his parents that she was _fond _of a man other than the one she was about to marry!

He let his hand move from her cheek and squeezed the fingers he held on to, moving to face the front again. His lips were still stretched in a firm grin as he stepped forward, gently tugging Maria into an enticing step with him.

"Well then," he smiled at her over his shoulder, his eyes light and eagerly bright. "Shall we get married?"

Maria's mouth opened to reply, but she pressed her lips together and stayed silent, thinking that anything she'd have said was probably better saved for away from her future parents-in-law and subjects. It wouldn't do for the future Queen to swear, even if her soon-to-be husband was patronising her.

She walked as smoothly as her heels allowed her, her nerves steadied by the ppride Thor had kicked to life in her system. Her chin refused to lower as they ascended the last of the steps, and there was only a short journey to Thor's parents at that fated table to go. She was mortal. She was Maria. And she was proud. Despite her differences, she would not be belittled despite being outnumbered.

She tried to remember she was at her wedding, not her execution. People were happy to see her here, not hostile. The smiles on Thor's mother and father were enough to tell her that, if the cheers on her back weren't!

No one thought ill of her, else it would have been noticed by now. She forced herself to relax, fixing a small modest smile as she approached the King and Queen.

The base of Odin's staff rested on the floor and Maria's eyes traced up its length curiously, until she reached its masters face. Then her heart thudded madly all over again.

Her knees were numb as they carried her forward beside her godly boyfriend towards his parents, the blood pounding nervously in her ears. Oh God - what did she do? Her lips froze in her smile, trying to keep her features soft and pleasant, hoping her fear didn't show up front. Was she supposed to say something to them? Do something?

She wasn't sure if she was even physically capable of saying anything as she took the final step with Thor and suddenly Odin was right in front of her. Maria fought to stay conscious as she grew overwhelmingly lightheaded.

Odin's smile never faltered, and Maria was vaguely aware of Thor's hand on her back as he slipped round to the right side so they were switched in places.

_Oh yeah_, she cursed in her head as if she'd ruined the whole wedding by standing on the right hand side by mistake. Thor was supposed to stand on the right. He'd told her about it before. A tradition for the man to protect the lady from danger; or - as he'd given her as an alternate explanation - from the times where men had to kidnap their wives, so his could hold onto his bride with his left hand and fight off challengers with his sword in his right.

She gulped it to the back of her mind as Odin's staff rose then thudded echoingly off the marble floor. Silence washed over the crowd like water and Maria felt her heart beat so loud she was sure the whole kingdom could hear it.

Odin's eyes flickered between her and Thor with a bright eyed pride and happiness, his son beaming. "It has been a long time since I have seen my son." He said in the voice of a king, not loud, but clear enough to be heard by every ear in the chamber, a kindly smile on his lips. "But as he returns, he brings home twice the joy - for he does not come alone."

A cheer rose up at this again and Maria glimpsed Thor's smile widen. She allowed herself a breath of relief, glancing her eyes past the Thunder God to his mother, stood at the table's end. The goddess returned her smile with a welcoming beam.

"My wife and I have waited a long time to see our son wed." The king went on as the noise settled down. "And we are blessed that he has found such a beautiful, humble bride, in the form of this young mortal we see before us. Thor travelled across worlds to be with her again; something that affirmed to us that he had found the one who he wanted to live by, to die with..." Odin's eyes met Maria's and she felt her heart flutter at what he said next: "To love."

Maria felt a strange sense of calm as the king's voice washed over her, as if it were massaging the panic from her system, replacing it with soothing tranquillity. Suddenly, her smile felt just that little bit more natural that it had a moment ago.

Odin's eyes moved to his son, shared equally between Maria and Thor. "You have come back to swear your vows to each other, in the presence of the people you will one day rule. This is not something to be taken lightly." His smile vanished, face growing grave with severity. Maria and Thor's grins suffered similarly. "I must ask you of each of you; if you have had any second thoughts, now is the time to confess it."

Maria's eyes flickered to Thor, suddenly roundening as if expecting him to reject her. Her heart stilled its frantic beat when the soft smile washed over his face again. "I have no second thoughts." He confirmed.

Maria let her lips stretch in a tender smile to match his. "Never." She agreed.

It was an extra minute before Maria could bear to tear her eyes away from Thor, but they were both forced to eventually, rolling their gazes simultaneously to the king.

She was sure she wasn't imagining the small sigh of relief that left Odin as they did so. Then she blinked and the solemnity was gone; his smile was back, his eyes bright once more. Maria let her smile return in full beam, the excitement finally kicking into her system - she was getting married! It was a day she'd waited for her whole life.

Thor's beam was immovable as he stepped back from his bride for a second to the side of his father's throne. He plucked a sword leaning against the side that Maria hadn't noticed before, in her haze of fear.

Her eyes ran over it as he returned to her side, holding the weapon by the hilt. It was a tall, sturdy blade of gleaming deadly silver, a grove worked down the centre, graced with delicate, intricate patterns. The hilt was as white as bone, while the hand guard and the pommel was a dark black, with ivory stitching tracing Norse patterns around the edges. Even Maria could appreciate how magnificent a weapon it was... only why was it there?

"In Asgard," Thor said, reading the question in her eyes. "A husband gives a sword to his bride at their wedding, for her to safeguard until it is given to their first born son."

Maria's eyes were distracted downwards as Thor's hand moved, the one that had been cupping over the pommel opening revealingly. The glitter of the gold rings beneath was unmistakable.

Thor's voice lowered so no one outside their privy council could hear them, the kingdom oblivious despite its eager silence. "This is just for us, Maria. Whatever happens now will be for us, not for the kingdom, but for you and me." His eyes gleamed with sincerity and Maria let a relieved breath leave her. "Alright? The show is over. Now our marriage begins."

Maria gulped down her fears and locked her orbs on Thor's, letting his courage flow between them, emboldening her. She nodded.

Thor's smile softly returned. "Then give me your hand."

The hand clutching her bouquet was trembling as she slowly relinquished one set of fingers, stretching them out uncertainly to Thor.

He let the sword tip gently lower to the floor, the weapon squarely between them with the rings balanced on the hilt. His hand that had concealed the rings grasped hers, engulfing it with his comforting warmth.

A gentle touch on her shoulder nearly made Maria jump out of her skin. Her head whipped round, her heart in her mouth; Frigga smiled at her kindly. Maria sighed, eyes fluttering at her fretful reaction so much so she barely noticed the goddess pry the flowers from her hands, leaving her shaky fingers with nothing to hold on to. For a moment, Maria's heart stopped, afraid that the goddess knew of her nerves, no hiding her trembling now to anyone.

Frigga smiled on and touched a motherly hand to the woman's shoulder comfortingly. "Good luck." She whispered.

Maria only just had the sense to smile at the sentiment before the goddess smoothly retreated and her attention was demanded back to Thor. Once again, she was struck at a loss as to what she was supposed to do.

"Hold the hilt with me." Thor explained flawlessly.

Maria's eyes lowered to the weapon and saw a small gap above Thor's fingers on the grip, evidently meant for her. She breathed with relief that she had something solid to hold onto again. Her fingers reached out and grasped hard, her hand looking tiny over Thor's. The grip was warm from where he'd held it, and Maria smile melted naturally into place.

Her eyes lifted to Thor for him to tell her what to do next, to guide her. His eyes were sparkling with joy. "Do you accept this sword from my hand and will, and promise to safeguard it until the time our first born son comes of age to weild it?"

His voice was smooth and effortless, powerful and soft at the same time. He obviously knew the words well.

And Maria certainly did not. But she resisted the urge to flicker her gaze to Odin, fighting not to show the gleaming eyed uncertainty she felt inside. She forced out a calm breath, making herself think and_ listen_. The smile flowed as the apt response came to her: "I do."

Thor's smile blossomed too. "Thank gods." he murmured with a quiet chuckle that only their inner circle could hear.

Maria's lips spread in a happy smile to meet that of her future husbands, but she was distracted as Odin cleared his throat, and resumed the ceremony. "Now you must swear your vows to one another."

Maria breathed a small sigh of relief: she knew this part of the ceremony. Thor had ran it through with her. She had her vows memorised and ready, fully prepared to swear her soul to Thor's. Maria was eager as Thor's fingers gripped hers, relishing in the small amount of control she had at last.

Thor went first, his crystal orbs glistening with sincerity as they bore honestly into his. "I, Thor Odinson, take thee, Maria Elizabeth Sorin," he began with a smile, pronouncing each word clearly. "To be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward."

English vows... Maria had been so happy when he'd agreed to that for her. She listened to each word he said, never any less joyous that they were really leaving his mouth. It was more than she'd ever dreamed of. And now it was really happening. Her smile was uncontainable, as was Thor's, as he made the traditional promises of Maria's people.

"For better for worse," He went on flawlessly, "For richer for poorer... in sickness and in health," He drew in a shaky breath, as if he couldn't believe he really got to say these words to the most wonderful woman in all the nine realms. "To_ love and to cherish_, for all eternity."

The breath left him in a relieved rush, and Thor was mildly alarmed to find his eyes a tad moist. He fought to keep his emotional party within him, confined to his glittering eyes.

He'd made the promises to his wife-to-be. And they'd never felt more real, more sacred than they did at that moment, and Thor felt he'd rather die than cause any one of them to be a lie.

"I swear this by my honour, by the honour of my father, by the might of Mjolnir and the fate of the nine realms to uphold these promises in truth."

Maria was sure she'd have a heart attack with how happy she felt, heart thundering gloriously in her chest. Still, she was acutely aware it was her turn to speak now. Her voice was soft as she promised what Thor had just pledged to her: "I, Maria Elizabeth Sorin, take thee, Thor Odinson,"

The words had been long memorised, way before Thor had told her she would have to know them as his father would not. She'd been dreaming of this since she was a little girl. And now, her time had finally come.

She couldn't stop smiling: "To be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward,"

She couldn't help but think about how much her life was really going to change, or how much she and Thor would discover about each other in the lifetime to come. It made her heart flutter. "For better for worse, for richer for poorer," Richer, definitely. "In sickness and in health," Sickness for her, health for him, no doubt, she thought, recalling how he'd tended to her hangover after Jane's hen night. The guy was unstoppable. "To love, cherish, and to _obey_, for all eternity,"

She knew the last one had only a fifty-fifty chance of being realised, but Maria was nothing if not traditional. And besides, she trusted Thor. She trusted whatever he asked of her, he asked for in her own interest.

She took a deep breath, and said slightly louder than all her other words, as if her faith needed added strength in the non-Christian environment. "According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my troth."

The breath left her in a relieved rush as she finished, not so much as a stumble in her flawless declaration. She was glowing happily inside with pride, though her right arm and shoulder still tingled from the scrutiny of the army of people below. No time to be afraid now, she thought to herself. She'd said her vows, completed her part, she and Thor drawn in their own intimate bubble around the hilt of the sword.

Thor's beam was simply breath taking, and Maria felt the sword shift slightly under their grips as Thor scooped up the rings from atop the hilt. Her fingers melted away as Thor passed the sword back to his father.

Thor handled the rings with dire care, the same as he did with Maria's tiny hand. It had taken a radical adjustment to get one ring to fit Maria's miniature hand and the other to accommodate Thor's large one. But it was so worth it, he thought as he felt for the smaller ring, and curled away his ring for later.

His bright eyes met Maria's hardly able to contain the thudding beat of his heart as he picked out the ring finger of her left hand.

His large hand held hers tenderly, the closer proximity between them making Maria's heart pound, feeling the warmth of his skin seep into her. The cool ring was a stark contrast, as Thor touched it to the fingertip of her ring finger.

He grinned, his eyes flickering up between her face and her hand. "With this ring I thee wed," he breathed, his heart clenched in his chest in ways Maria simply couldn't understand. The same way she couldn't understand it was her mere smile that induced it. Thor slowly slid the ring forward over her fingertip. "With my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Thor slowly eased the ring onto Maria's finger, physically sealing his promise to her. The rings were thick and glimmering gold, plain, simple, but honest and true. It shone from Maria's finger like a star.

Maria's soft spoken voice was crystal clear in his mind as his hand unfurled and her fingers teased his ring from his palm. "With this ring I thee wed," She smiled warmly at him, her eyes flickering down so she could see what she was doing. She pushed the ring carefully over Thor's large ring finger. "With my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Thor gathered up Maria's fingers in his and held her newly given ring to his lips, kissing it softly. The words he was yet to say simmered up to the surface of his mind, and he felt immensely proud he got to swear them to Maria. The 'English' part of the ceremony was over, but Thor was not done making promises to his new woman.

The mortal words were sweet, but Thor knew they were merely symbolic. What he said now was no mere tradition. He took a deep breath, knowing that these words would touch their souls together to be moulded.

He kept her hand at his lips, swearing his oath directly to her through her skin: "I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own." A grin pricked at his lips, already envisioning the blush that would creep over the modest, pure Maria's face; "I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning."

He hadn't foretold Maria the words to his part of the ceremony, wanting them to be a surprise. _He'd certainly achieved that,_ he thought mischievously, seeing her eyes widen at his reference to their future bedroom activities. He loved how easily embarrassed it made her.

"I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup," He went on. "I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances."

As if that time would ever come, Thor breathed in his head. As long as Maria kept that wonderous smile on her face, Thor couldn't imagine anything going sour between them. And he knew he'd do anything and everything within his power to keep it there.

"Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage." he finalised, pressing a tender kiss to her knuckles. "This is my wedding vow to you."

**NOTE**

**One more chapter to go. Immortality beckons!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maria's heart felt different. She drew in a shaky breath as Thor's lips touched her knuckles for a final time and he swore the last of his solemn wedding vow, her breaths coming quicker and more urgent than before. She fought to control them as her insides turned as light as air.

Her brown eyes blinked up innocently to Thor. Her heart thudded, but at the same time it felt distant. She tried not to panic as light-headedness washed over her and her fingers gripped at Thor's for support.

"Thor." she breathed, losing herself in his calm blue orbs. Was he feeling what she was feeling? Maybe it was just something different in the Asgardian air that her mortal body didn't like, maybe it was the altitude of the platform, maybe it was just brutal nerves that did this to her. Whatever it was, Thor didn't seem to be swaying on his feet like she was! "My heart feels weird."

The god only smiled lovingly, easing her closer by the hand so her could steady her with another at her waist. "Because it is linking with mine." he explained in a voice so soft it simply melted Maria's lightly fluttering, far away heart.

She sighed in content.

Thor placed her fingers on his shoulder to free both his hands to ensure she did not fall or pass out. For him, he had no such trouble. His cells pleasantly ached from the connection, his heart reaching out for Maria's, but he was much stronger and more durable than Maria. Her poor mortal body must be working hard to keep up with his.

"The next vows will seal you together as man and wife." Odin explained to Maria, though his clear, loud tone clarified it was also to keep the kingdom informed of the ceremony's progress, to keep them involved. "Your souls will be moulded as one, each of you sharing a piece of the other within you."

_Oh_, Maria thought dreamily, as Thor held her as she swayed, eyes crossing slightly. So that's what she was feeling. And with the next words, it would stop, right?

She felt like groaning she felt so weak, her chest felt so empty and aching. She did not feel well from this. She wanted things back to normal. Her head bowed as a feather light touch of nausea ghosted over her and she fought to keep her body calm.

Thor's smile faltered. "It's okay, Maria." He soothed, hand coming to the side of her head though he didn't force her up. "In a few moments my strength will be yours and it will go away. I promise."

He didn't miss her ragged breath. Painfully slowly, her head started to lift, and Thor's singing spirits plummeted as he saw her dangerously glistening eyes. Gods, she looked... so miserable, so defeated. Perhaps her body wasn't as strong as he thought as he stared into the depths of her swimming orbs, knowing that it wouldn't be long before they flowed in full out tears.

"I don't like this, Thor." she choked, drawing in a ragged breath that was only a hicup away from a sob. Her fingers grasped at him, and Thor eased her close enough for his arm to lope around her waist fully. "Make it stop."

Thor's chest bled with anguish. He closed the gap between them and cradled Maria to his chest while she drew in harsh breaths. His hand cupped the back of her head tenderly.

He had not planned for this. He had known it would take some effect on her mortal body but he'd never bargained it would be so severe. Then again, there had been no way of knowing. Maria was the first mortal to marry under Asgardian ways._ Perhaps this was why Earth ceremonies were just words and customs_, Thor thought, recalling how he'd shrugged off Earth's futile traditions before, _because the mortals could only take so much._

His eyes were dark with severity as they lifted to his father. "Finish it." he said quietly. Every fibre of his being was telling him to take Maria away... but that couldn't be done. It wouldn't reverse what had happened. The only thing that could help her now was finishing the process, binding their souls.

Odin nodded:

"Do you, Thor Odinson, take Maria Elizabeth Sorin to be your wife,  
To be her constant friend,  
her partner in life, and her true love?  
To love her without reservation,  
honour and respect her,  
protect her from harm,  
comfort her in times of distress,  
and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

Thor felt the sensation in his chest tingle at the words, as if knowing these would be the pivoting point. He ignored them, only focussing on transferring his strength to Maria. "By all the nine realms, I do."

Her eyes stayed on the shaking woman held to his chest, her eyes screwed shut against what was raging inside her body. Thor knew she must be feeling exactly what he was feeling; only the 'sensations' in her chest were not going to feel so light to her mortal body.

But with the breath of his words Thor felt something in his heart snap. It didn't hurt, but by gods, it _ached _as the lightness fled, thudding his heart back into place with a jolt.

Maria's body twitched as she inevitably felt the same.

Her hands were curled on his armour, the only thing the shreds of her mind could tell her body to do. But as her chest filled once again with the presence of her heart, she gasped; something felt very different.

This wasn't her heart anymore that beat in her breast. It felt stronger, truer, more comforting in her body that it had ever done before. Her body slumped against Thor's as she surrendered to his arms, letting herself get re-accustomed to having her heart back. And having it so much better. The smile flittered over her face tiredly as she pieced together what had happened.

_So this was the binding_, she thought, her hands relaxing on Thor's chest and shoulders. Her chest ached and her body still felt incredibly weak, but with every pulse of her heart, no longer spiritually distance from her body, she felt a new strength touch her bones, her limbs, her muscles. Thor's strength.

She wasn't sure how long they just stood there, waiting for her to recompose herself again, but no one hurried her. Thor held her patiently, and Maria kept herself closed in her peaceful little world until the aching in her chest was all that demanded her attention.

Her eyes blinked open again, her head tilted on Thor's chest so she could see the All Father. His eyes were dripping with the same concern she knew must be in Thor's.

She nodded as much as Thor's hand on the back of her head would allow. "I'm ready."

She was sure she wasn't imagining the way Odin sighed with relief before a smile flickered over his lips and he proceeded, repeating the same questions that he had put to Thor:

"Do you, Maria Elizabeth Sorin, take Thor Odinson to be your husband,  
To be his constant friend,  
his partner in life, and his true love?  
To love him without reservation,  
honour and respect him,  
protect him from harm,  
comfort him in times of distress,  
and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

Maria breathed in a breath, feeling a sense of utter calm wash over her. Her body peeled back slightly from Thor's, just enough so she could stare up into his beautiful blue eyes. They were still clashed with concern.

Maria let her lips stretch in a smile, and was rewarded with a noticeable shift in his crystal blue orbs. He sent a weak smile back to her.

"I do." she breathed.

And those single words seemed to do everything. They wiped away any lingering doubts in Thor's mind, and Maria watched with utter joy as his eyes brightened with happiness, his smile solidifying. Her heart beat strong and true in her chest, Thor's strength coursing through her inner body.

Thor could definitely feel Maria in his heart now, in a intimate way he hadn't before. His heart pounded strong in his breast, but now... now there was something behind it. It was almost like there was a likeness of Maria himself that the muscles of his heart beat around protectively, as if she had quite literally taken up residence in his heart. What he could feel though was her fragility. It was guarded by his heart, but her fragility, her vulnerability - he could feel them behind the strong wall of muscle, knowing that every action he ever took from this day forward would be guided by his remembrance of his wife, the adoration locked in his chest forever.

A part of him told him to relax his hands, that Maria could stand by herself now... but he simply didn't want to, the truth of what they'd both just done settling into both of their hearts.

Odin was beaming as he looked between the two happy faces of the couple, though neither had eyes for anyone save the other. "Then it is my joy," he said slowly, ensuring his strong voice did not waver with the emotion he felt behind it. "To proclaim you as husband and wife."

The cheer that rose up from the kingdom behind was deafening in volume, but neither Thor or Maria cared, both of them beaming to wildly to notice. All they saw was each other.

Maria couldn't hold back the excited squeak as Thor's arms crushed her to him, and he lifted her clean off her feet, spinning her around. She laughed happily, as did her husband, her arms locking around his neck.

She was almost sad when the flying stopped and her feet touched ground again, but she didn't think anything could disturb the beam on her face. Nor the one on Thor's. Her arms stayed around his neck and his around her body as they stayed close, breathing in the same air, just basking in the other. Maria's hand moved to Thor's rough cheek, and he mirrored the action, as if it were only them in the room and not thousands of people all watching their every move.

Maria vaguely caught a flash of movement from Odin, and flickered her eyes to the side in time to see the king lean forward, a twinkle in his eye. "It is Midgardian custom, is it not, to 'kiss the bride'?"

Maria merely grinned.

Thor did the same as his hand at the side of her head eased her forward again and the breath stilled in her lungs with anticipation. He was so close. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips as his arms held her, lifting the beat of her newly strengthened heart madly.

"Thor." she breathed, the smile flickering on her lips. The feel of his strong arms around her, holding her like this... it was incredible, so perfect. This man... he was really her husband?

The thought took her breath away. As did the knowledge that she was immortal. Her body felt no different than before, no stronger, not physically changed... only there was a new life within it that told her she would live forever. So long as Thor's heart beat in his chest, so would hers.

Thor's lips smiled gorgeously back at her. "Wife." The word felt new on his tongue, but it was one he was more than happy to make more at home with practise.

But for now...

His mouth closed in on hers softly, and he kissed his wife for the first time. He felt her stiffen slightly in his hold, but a quick squeeze of his arms soon had her melting into his embrace.

He understood that they weren't alone, that his parents were watching as well as his friends and kingdom. But right now, Thor was struggling to find a reason to care.

He kissed Maria tenderly, caressing her lips with his. He let the breath melt from his body into hers, willing to share everything with her as he had promised to his new wife in his vows. He was hers, and she was his. Truly. Forever.

Pulling away was harder than Thor had anticipated, as if the cheering of the crowd tethered his mouth to his new wife. He didn't want to let her go. She was so sweet, so delicate, so perfect and so... his. She was all his until the end of time. Thor's heart felt like it would burst in his chest at the thought, and he knew he'd never regret meeting Maria for as long as he lived. He'd found his reason for existing. He'd found it in her.

Her lips were stretched in a smile so beautiful it made Thor's heart ache, but he didn't think he'd be able to live without it. Pulling back from her lips, his arms stayed holding her tight.

There was no way he could ever get tired of this, he thought, smiling down adoringly at his wife. Those soft lips, those rosy cheeks... she looked so beautiful in that dress. Thor made a mental note to keep it tucked away so she could try it on again in future and they could relive this day in their privacy. His bride...how could he ever get enough of her?

Maria's eyes were sparkling with joy, but a part of her heart fluttered; the easy bit was over. Now... now the really scary part was fast approaching. Her face slowly, dreadeningly paled as her thoughts ran to the table.

Thor's heart stilled in his chest as he watched the warmth and colour drain fluidly from Maria's face, knowing exactly what it was she was thinking of. His hands rose to cup her cheeks as the fear settled in her eyes and the breath hitched in her throat.

"Maria," rumbled deep and strong from his chest, demanding her to listen. His gaze held hers firm, refusing to let her turn away. "Relax. It shall be fine. I will be with you the whole time, I promise. It shan't hurt. You know I would not ask this of you unless there was no other alternative." Thor gulped down the guilt he felt inside; he was sure it would hurt to some degree, but how could he have the heart to tell that to Maria, on their wedding day. Perhaps his promise was more of a wish. "You know I would take it a hundred times over for you if I could." he vowed, feeling his heart quicken. "But I can't."

He let one hand trail down from her face to find the fingers of her left hand. He clutched them firmly, running his thumb over the smooth metal of her wedding ring. "I'm here." he promised. "You'll never have to face anything alone."

Thor simply stared into Maria's eyes, letting his words carve into her soul. Slowly - painfully slowly - she started to breathe again. A calmness started to smooth the panic in her orbs.

"Such is the bond of marriage." Odin said, more to the kingdom than to the couple. Thor ignored him, his eyes and ears exclusively for his wife. "Man and woman face all manner of challenges together, held together by their faith in each other. Maria is tied to my son for all eternity, yet she is not yet graced with immortality. Today, that will change."

It will be alright. Thor echoed the words round his head, not sure who he was trying to reassure more - him or Maria. His eyes flickered to the table, his father now stood beside it, and the prince's heart skipped a beat.

His fingers gripped Maria's harder, but he trailed his other hand to her back, gently guiding her closer to the table.

A flash of movement stopped him.

He paused in their advance, stopping both him and Maria as his frowning orbs turned front ways again. He saw the apple - held out to him. His eyes trailed up to the solemn face of his father.

"Now begins the sealing of Maria's new life." he said, his voice dark. "One bite of an apple of Idun will end her mortality, and will erase her body of its futile weakness. She will be cleansed of mortal aging, and a sip of wine, laced with water of the fountain of youth, will make this permanent. Only then will she never age and never wither, becoming as one of us in both body as well as heart."

Thor listened to his father speak, feeling Maria's arms wind around his and hug herself to his bicep. She was so afraid... Thor could feel it radiating off her in waves! And she had every right to be afraid; every cell in her body was going to freeze in time, her mortality dying within every cove of her being...

She clung to him like a frightened child, and Thor's every instinct was to comfort her. But the hard look in Odin's eyes stopped him. And the apple, held out to him by his father.

He understood the meaning. His head slowly shook from side to side.

"Thor." Odin pressed. Thor's eyes were drawn to the golden skinned apple held out firmly in his father's hand, waiting for him to take it.

Thor couldn't believe what his father was doing. "No." he refused bluntly, rising back to his father's hard orbs. The words choked in Thor's throat, too horrific to be granted safe passage: "You would ask me to _poison_ my own _wife_?"

He felt Maria's arms tighten around his and heard the breath hitch in her throat. A part of him cursed himself for frightening Maria even more but... what his father was asking him to do was simply abominable. He couldn't be serious. Surely. Thor's heart started to sink though when his father's eyes didn't soften, the hand with the apple not withdrawing.

"You are bound to face all walks of life together." Odin explained solemnly, though Thor's heart was still ablaze with rage at what was being asked of him. "This is one of them."

"This is too cruel." Thor retorted, unable to keep the snide out of his voice. This was just impossible. Having to watch his Maria fear and suffer would be torture enough, but to be asked to inflict it himself… Thor wasn't sure if his heart could bear it. His eyes glanced down to the feeble woman at his side; Maria stared up at him, her orbs round and glistening.

"Unless you would ask her to face this alone and abandon her?"

That did it. Thor's gaze snapped angrily back to his father, glaring while the prince hauled in pained breaths. His mind screamed at what he was contemplating. Now he understood… but he was far from happy with it. So his father was testing them? Testing him.

Thor's heart clenched as he delicately peeled Maria away from his arm and stepped clear. He had no choice. He didn't have the heart to look up at her face, knowing the fear and hurt he would see there. For now though, he couldn't bear it.

He reluctantly reached out and took the apple from his father's waiting hand.

Maria's heart was in her throat as she watched Thor take the lethal fruit, just cradling it for a moment as if trying to measure its potency. It was enough. Even Maria knew that.

Finally, Thor's orbs flickered upwards and caught hers. His gaze was dripping with pain. She didn't have the will to resist – though she wanted to run to the hills at what she knew was going to happen – as Thor slowly stepped closer.

"I'll not abandon you." He breathed, orbs glistening with sincerity, pleading for her to understand. "I swore I'd take care of you. And that I will do."

Maria's orbs was drawn to the movement as Thor slowly drew a small blade from somewhere within his armour, and brought it to the apple. The prince's eyes lowered as he focused on his task. "How much?" he grumbled.

Odin's voice was stiff. "Just a bite. The effect will be the same, regardless of the quantity."

With a pained sigh from Thor, the blade cut into the apple. Juice rippled from the wounded flesh and Thor's blade withdrew, only to chip in again at another angle. Maria's heart was in her mouth as his fingers picked out the small fragment of fruit, handing the bulk of the apple back to his father.

When his eyes found Maria again, they were glistening with pleading. Maria's were wide and frightened as Thor took a step towards her.

Thor was just glad she didn't turn and run; Maria stayed still as a statue as Thor moved closer and his arm touched her waist. When she still didn't resist, he let it wind around her. He couldn't take his eyes off hers as her hands instinctively found his biceps, clinging to him for support as the apple was brought ever closer. Her eyes were locked on his, both gleaming, both as afraid as the other.

"I'll take care of you, Maria." Thor breathed, lifting the apple bite level with Maria's mouth, despite her hand on his arm. It looked so ordinary, so harmless. "I promise. I'll not let any harm come to you."

He prayed she could see the sincerity in his eyes, but it was driven from his mind as he was reminded of his duty; Maria's eyes flew to the apple piece. It was barely an inch away from her lips, and her tightening grip on Thor's arm betrayed her anxiety. She trusted Thor - as she had said - with her life. It didn't mean she was any less afraid of the pain though.

Her back arched her body away from it instinctively, but Thor's arm laced around her prevented any escape. She drew in a ragged breath. Then something in her mind clicked; she needed to calm down. _Think of it rationally_, she told herself in her head, _one moment of pain for an eternity of happiness. _

Maria's hands tightened on Thor's arms as she forced herself to stop moving back. Thor didn't force the apple any closer though, waiting for Maria's okay. Her eyes lifted to his, a new resolve filling them.

"I'm ready." she said, clinging to her nerve. Maria looked up into Thor's crystal blue eyes and read every emotion that pooled there; the anger, the frustration, the sorrow, the guilt.. the fear. The last one scared her the most. She reached out her hand, trying desperately to keep it from trembling as her fingers touched Thor's wrist tenderly.

The moment Thor's orbs locked on hers she felt her heart skip a beat, her fear embedding deep in her system. She gulped it down bravely. "I trust you." she breathed.

Thor's orbs looked positively heartbreaking, but Maria tugged lightly on his wrist, silently asking him to procede. If he couldn't do this, then how could she?

Gritting his teeth together, his eyes retaining their pleading gleam, his fingers reluctantly eased the apple to Maria's lips. They parted and bit before she could change her mind. Maria chew the fruit, tasting it; it tasted crunchy and moist, not what she expected from such a poison. The juice swirled coolly around her mouth, chilled and sweet. She chewed and swallowed fast regardless, not trusting the calmness of what was happening to last.

Thor watched her throat bob with his heart stilled in his chest. He didn't dare so much as breath as she swallowed the apple piece, his fingers quickly letting what remained of it fall unwanted to the ground.

For a second everything was blissfully peaceful. Maria's eyes glanced to Thor, and he caught her brow furrow. Her confused orbs said it all. The smile breathed over his face as Maria was so obviously alright, suprised that she didn't feel any different. Her eyes rolled round suspiciously to the side, as if expecting some sort of physical attack. The chuckle built in Thor's throat, so relieved.

Then Maria's eyes rolled back and she went limp in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thor's heart stopped: "Maria!"

Thor's face was instantly one of dread as he dropped to one knee, gathering up Maria's body in his arms. His eyes scoured every inch of her with stark concern: her eyes were wide and distant, but glazed with a panic, her chest heaving with breaths. Thor could hear the air rasp from her lungs. She lay there helpless in his arms, hers flared uselessly to the sides.

And Thor didn't know what to do. His mind glazed with panic, every inch of him screaming that Maria was so evidently in pain. He wished he could take it all. He never wanted this.

She convulsed in his hold, but Thor's arms tightened around her, one hand moving to support her head as he cradled her.

"What do I do?" he breathed more to himself than to anyone else, his mind going completely blank with shock. _Maria was ... oh gods, she was_... the anger at his incompetence flared, his heart aching in his chest: "What do I do?!" growled viciously from his throat.

He heard the scrape of the goblet against the table and seconds later it was at his side. His arm at Maria's back readjusted quickly to free his hand behind her head, snatching up the goblet. He narrowly avoided sloshing the red liquid all over Maria's pristine wedding dress, but that was hardly his concern as he lifted the goblet to her lips, balancing it carefully. He held her firm against his chest to still her writhing body.

Maria wasn't aware of much... nothing much more than the burning. Every inch of her body seemed to tremble, to shake, an unnatural heat flooding through her. She couldn't bear it. And Thor had been wrong: it _hurt!_

She was completely helpless as the fire consumed her, and something more worrying began to sweep through. Shuddering began to take over as the heat simmered in her cells, and an icy, dark chill set in her body. This felt even worse. Now she just felt... dead. She could feel Thor holding her against him, but her mind was too filled with thoughts of pure pain and panic to even remember what he looked like.

She was dimly aware of a chill reach her lips.

Her eyes flickered and she longed to just pass out, to be spared suffering any more of this. Jerks jolted her body against Thor's. She wanted to reach for him, to cling to him... but she couldn't feel her fingers to do it.

"I'll make it go away, Maria." Thor's urgent voice breathed to her, his tone breaking. The cooled pressure on her lips started to shake. "I promise."

Her lips were open and waiting, hauling in shallow, harsh breaths. She wanted it to stop. She'd thought the heartless moment before their souls had sealed had been brutal, but this... no, this was much worse. This felt like she was being burned from within. She probably was, she remembered; the poison was killing every scrap of her mortality inside her.

_Coward_, she choked in her head, the very air she sucked into her chest feeling painful. The hateful thought passed through her mind, feeling her body start to violently shudder, like she was having a fit.

Still, she wouldn't take the thought back. Her eyes narrowed, hardening as she embraced the pain, trying to press her lips together bravely. She had to bear this; the whole kingdom was watching, her parents-in-law, Thor, her husband...she had to be strong for him, if nothing else. He wanted her to be alright. He was working to make her better. Somehow... she didn't have the senses to know for sure, but surely Thor wouldn't just be letting her suffer.

She could feel her body shuddering, more than just her own convulsions and realised that it was Thor, the arms encasing her shaking her, as if trying to shake her lightly back to life. Then she heard him; heard him cry.

His voice was yelling, screaming, but he sounded so very distant to Maria, so far away... her head swooned and she forced herself to roll her eyes back to forward, though she didn't have the will to actually see anything. She felt like she was on her own; Thor sounded farther and farther away, his touch getting ever lighter...

A gasping whimper hit her ears at the same time a wetness touched her lips, tugging her back to conciousness. Her heart spasmed at the sound, as she realised she was listening to Thor.

_Not very kingly_, she instantly thought, before the wave of pain knocked anything detectable from her head. His broken chokes sounded far from impressive, so weak, so desperate... Maria just wanted to take him in her arms and tell her he was okay, hearing his pain almost too much to bear. But she couldn't do that.

Rich, wet flavour filled her mouth, washing away the bitter taste of the apple before it, that had lingered on her dry, deadening cells in her mouth.

But then her throat closed against it, refusing to let her swallow. Breath forced from her lungs and she felt the liquid bubble in her mouth, Thor's thumb stroking away the end of the trail as a line ran thinly from the corner of her open mouth.

She couldn't swallow. Her throat just felt tight, unstretchable, like the sorest throat she'd ever had, and now it really was a threat as she faught for breath and the liquid bared her way. At this rate she'd either suffocate or drown. She was getting choked by her own body.

The cold pressure against her lips vanished, and Thor's hands secured either side of her head, his face looming closer to hers. His was twisted with concern. The liquid was pooled in Maria's mouth, her lips closed to keep it from escaping. But she couldn't swallow it. Why wouldn't her body let her swallow?

Her eyes started to water as the need for oxygen took priority over the burning pain. Her eyes focused at last, a glowing strength starting to warm her core. Maria wasn't sure whether to be reassured or worried by that. Getting better, or the beginning of the end?

Maria felt her eyes widen with panic at that. Was that it - was she really _dying_? Panic flared afresh in her heart and she felt her airless breaths catch in her throat. In her mind she imagined herself clinging to Thor, tugging his arms tighter around her - but in reality her body did nothing. It could do nothing. She whimpered iin fear and helplessness, not knowing what to do.

"Swallow." Thor begged in her ear. "Maria, you have to swallow!" His arms tightened around her, hands gripping her head just a little bit firmer as his own panic started to set in. Maria could hear it in his voice - _real fear_. "For pity's sake, Maria, swallow! Swallow and everything will be okay."

She felt so weak. She'd been strong enough to be married to Thor, to become his wife while her heart merged with his. But not to be his forever. Maybe she wasn't worthy of imortality.

Pressure thumbed on her throat, near the base and just to the side, and Maria opened her mouth to gasp. The wine bubbled in her mouth and she felt a fleck hit her forehead and more trickle down the side of her cheek.

But that pressure had done something else, had caught her body off guard - a small trail of the strong wine slipped down her throat.

Maria felt it wash through her system, touching the burning parts of her body and soothing it like cool water. It was so refreshing, so calming. Maria wanted to whimper all over again out of nothing more than pure relief.

That one little taste filled her with hope, the pain evaporating where it touched. And with peace came feeling.

Strength ran through her body again, and she felt herself coming back to life, Thor's hold hard and firm around her, feeling the fear in his heart as hers in her own. _But it's alright_, she thought in her head, _I'm not going to die. It's healing me. _Though her body still ached, some places still on fire with pain, Maria smiled. She could smile! She could move again!

Her eyes were able to focus, honing in on Thor's frantic face, eyes wild with panic as they scoured over her. Maria felt the steady throng of her heart in her chest, and hope enveloped her.

Her hand rose from it's limp place at her side and shakily rose to press against Thor's cheek. His covered it in a heartbeat, and he turned his face to press a kiss into her palm.

He still looked shaken, eyes glistening. "You scared me to death!" he spat out. For a second Maria's heart skipped a beat as she took in the truly broken expression on his face - he almost looked like he was going to cry! But his eyes hardened and he clung to his resolve, staying strong for her. "I thought I'd lost you!"

Maria didn't have the time to reply as Thor gathered up in his arms and crushed her to him, hugging her as if his life depended on it. It was a pain Maria welcomed. Her eyes fluttered shut, still smiling as Thor hauled in ragged, relieved breathes, Maria feeling every course emotion he was. Scared - relieved - angry - grateful - apologetic... she loved the ache of his arms holding her body against his, loving her husbands comfort.

She couldn't stop smiling - it was working! She wasn't dying! Screw everything else; above everything else, it meant that she could stay with Thor. And not just for a lifetime... forever...

Suddenly, Thor's arms loosed, Thor pulled back from her hurriedly. "Here." he gushed. "More. Drink some more. Oh gods..."

Maria even had strength enough to touch the goblet as Thor held it to her lips again. That little taste before had unlocked her throat, healed it, and she was able to quickly gulp down the last of what was in her mouth before a new flow took it's place.

It burned her heart as more of the laced wine filled her, the everlasting water powering her previously weak body. It was bringing her to life again. The ache filled through her as the agony died away, her muscles feeling as tired and exhausted as if they'd been working tirelessly for days. But she welcomed it wholeheartedly.

She swallowed thrice before she pushed the goblet away, whining lightly to say it was enough. Her heart was thudding madly, aching - but the pain had gone away. She felt alive again.

But tired. Impossibly tired.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Thor placed the goblet down on the ground and swep her up in his arms, lifting them both to their feet.

Her legs felt weak, and she knew as soon as her knees locked in place that they would not support her. Thankfully Thor's arms stayed laced around her waist, holding her steady as her head span. God, this was strange!

"I don't feel any different." she murmured, Thor's hand cupping her cheek to guide her swaying eyes to his.

His lips stretched in a wide smile, and Thor chuckled, his thumb stroking Maria's cheek lovingly. Her red lipstick had dampened from the drink, still the odd fleck of wine on her porcelin skin from where she'd choked, but Thor still thought she looked gorgeous anyway.

He couldn't stop chuckling, just unbelievably grateful that she was here, alive and well, in his arms. And that would never cease. "Tell me that in a thousand years time." he laughed, swooping her up in his arms and spinning her around.

Maria didn't care about her dizziness as he span them, just clinging to Thor, to the one she loved.

"Now Maria has been gifted with everlasting life." Odin boomed across to the kingdom, Maria hardly hearing him as Thor finally set her down, hugging her close to him. His lips pressed into her bare shoulder lovingly. "She will never die, never wither - as imortality favours her worthy. She is a princess of Asgard, wife of Thor... she is one of us!"

xxx

Thor kept Maria on his lap the whole evening, not willing to let her go for a second. And she wouldn't have it any other way. She let him hold her like a child, her shoulder leaning into him, her hand pressed against his chest.

They sat at the head of the table, all the privilege guests that lined the sides delving happily into the feast. Thor was more content just basking in his happiness with his wife. His arms hugged her close, letting her skirt flow over her dainty legs and his sturdy ones. He knew she was still weak, her eyes flittering as if she was battling unconsciousness every passing moment.

Still... Thor pressed his lips to the side of her forehead, and Maria's hand trailed up to the side of his neck, feeling his warm skin. She needed sleep, he thought, rest.

He wasn't interested in the party. Celebration wasn't something he was particularly interested in - not beyond he and his new wife anyway. Music and food... what enjoyment could they bring him now that he had Maria on his side?

He took up the flaggon on mead from the table and took a gulp, feeling the warm liquid fill him inside. His heart ached from feeling so much. Love, pain, fear.. he'd thought he'd lost her. And at that point he'd been ready to draw his knife and drive it into his heart the minute hers stopped beating. Now though, feeling Maria's heart beat through her tiny body, he'd never been more greatful for life.

He looked down to Maria with love and pride. She looked like a little child, he thought wih a smile. So innocent and in need of comfort. For now at least.

The peace that now spread over her face was going to be a rare thing in the future, Thor thought, remembering the way she could fret and rage - as she had done to him every now and then back in the cottage when he'd do something wrong. Thor always argued back. Half the time, it was a just confrontment, half the time it was not. But he didn't mind. If anything, he was grateful. They'd fight and disagree - and still pull through it, knowing there could never be another they each loved more.

He loved that in her. That she could be a fiery vixen and a tranquil angel all in one body. She'd been brave enough to be willing to surrender her life for her world, a world that didn't know her nor ever would. Yet she'd been soft and kind enough to take him into her home and care for him, even when it should have been the other way around.

Now she was both a woman and a child. The heart of a helpless child in the body of a proud woman. Thor knew it. He could feel her reaching for him with her spirit, needing his love to engulf and comfort her.

He loved that vulnerability. He felt like it gave him a chance to prove himself. He'd proven himself a worthy warrior countless times. Now he had to prove himself a worthy husband, a worthy man...

He looked down to his wife, and knew there was never going to be a more beautiful woman in all the nine realms. Her dark hair against her delicate, light skin, curled back and pinned away from her angelic face. Her Bambi eyes were fluttered shut as she rested against his chest, Thor feeling her tiny torso fill and empty with peaceful breaths.

His hand stroked down and admired the cloth that covered her slender body. The corset that bound her narrow, waist and held her womanly chest was rough but perfect, delicate patterns embroidered into the material. His fingers trailed around it, lingering around her waist. Never higher, not in front of all these people. But he let himself dare to her generous hips, round and shapely, Thor feeling the strong bunes beneath her blooming skirt on the side of her pelvis.

She was such a goddess, flawless in every way.

Suddenly, he really didn't want to be here. His mind snapped with decision. He lifted the flaggon of mead to Maria's lips and smiled when she groaned, trying to turn her head away from it.

Thor didn't let up, chuckling softly as her confused eyes frowned up at him. He could understand her reluctance to eat or drink anything. The last things she'd eaten and drank had brought her pain. It was only natural she was suspicious. "Just a sip." he promised. "It'll give you strength." Amongst other things, Thor added in his head. But he kept that to himself as he leaned down, placing his lips by Maria's ear. "A sip, and we can get out of here. I promise."

He could see the innocent gleam in Maria's eyes as he pulled back, and knew that she knew what he was talking about. She _was_ sitting on his lap after all. The skirt couldn't cushion her from _everything_.

The blush spread pink over her cheeks, her eyes lowering modestly. She didn't look tired any more!

Thor didn't relant, and Maria soon parted her lips, gulping down the strong liquid without question. He didn't dare to think he was deceiving her anymore - she took the liquid courage of her own choice!

Her hand clamped over her mouth as the mead burned her throat, but she forced it down anyway. She needed it. If Thor was thinking what she thought he was thinking, if that was really burning lust swirling in his orbs, if 'get out of here' meant what she thought it meant...then, by God, she was too nervous to go in without some blind, alcoholic bravery.

She'd seduced Thor at Jane's hen night. Now she had to seduce him again, for her wedding night. Only they wouldn't stop at kissing, wouldn't be satisfied with just making out...

"Good." Thor growled, the sound rumbling in Maria's chest as it shuddered through her. He set the flaggon down on the table hastily, and the hand that had once held it cupped her cheek, angling her head up as Thor swooped down and kissed her. His hands secured on Maria's hips as his tongue dominated her mouth needily.

Her hand clenched in a fist against his chest as Thor rose, lifting her with him. His lips never left hers for a second.

He could feel her nerves, but his own raging desire drowned it out. She was his wife. He was her husband. They were bound in every way but one. Thor pulled his mouth off Maria's, the taste of her lingering in his mouth. Their forehead's rested together, as they each caught their breath.

"I love you." Maria gasped, her fingers rising to lock in Thor's hair. She needed a part of him to hold onto beside hard metal plates of armour. No doubt he could feel her heart going into overdrive.

He held her firm against him, the breaths he hauled in ragged. He forced himself to stay calm, resisting the beast inside that was longing to claim her. "And I love you." He pressed a soft, tender kiss to her lips. Chaste and honourable. "Now let me show it to you."

Thor turned and strode from the Hall, a tidal wave of cheers from behind spurring him on. To him and Maria, the rest of the world didn't seem to exist as they both breathed in time with their matching heart beats.

They were married now. Everything they did, they would do together from now on. He was hers, and she was his - and they would have it no other way.


End file.
